Gundam fairies
by Kallie
Summary: the g-girls are fairies, and the boys have been hired to hunt them down. But love won't allow that to happen. AU, OOC
1. character guide

Character guide ****

Character guide

Fairies:

Moonchild ~ Hilde

Summersong ~ Relena

Skydancer ~ Catherine

Riverwind ~ Sally

Treeflower ~ Dorothy

Humans:

Gundam guys are the same.

Dermal ~ Duke Dermal (I know this isn't how you spell it) 

Ivan ~ new guy, he's the villain in this fic.


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. This story is an AU, and the couples are gonna be:

HY/RP, QW/DC, DM/HS, WC/SP, TB/ CB; since this is an Alternate universe Trowa and Catherine are NOT brother and sister. There will be some OOC. Enjoy.

****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Prologue

The people of Earth had expanded into space. They built colonies and prospered. Soon after, they started to explore surrounding star systems. One system in particular was popular. It was made up of 7 planets, with 3 suns. The suns were spread out between the planets so that all but one had only one sun. The planets were named Chronos, Waterworld, Mercutio, Salmanin, Flamebae, Golden Orb, and Ferngala. The three suns were called Helios, Velmare, and Athena.

Our story takes place on Ferngala, whose sun was Athena and moon was Rossa. Ferngala at one time had been a giant rain forest. Because of its great resources and exotic animals it was prime for businesses. The forests that had once covered the planet were now reduced to one. Phobos, was the last rain forest.

Mother Forest, the living embodiment of the forest, watched over her last remaining forest. Her power ended where the forest ended. From among the fairy folk she chose 5 to guard it. Moonchild, Summersong, Skydancer, Riverwind, and Treeflower were christened at birth to protect the forest. 

Getting rid of the forest was of great interest to several companies. They would get the natural resources, plus get the land. The land would make great resorts. So the companies, which had recently merged into the Romefeller Foundation, decided to hire several people to get rid of the fairies. The fairies had so far done their job so well that no one who lived on the neighboring planets, or Ferngala for that matter, would go near it. But those desperate for money or who thought the fairies old wives tales would help Romefeller out.

After several failed tries, they decided to hire 5 young men who had a reputation of finishing any task they were set to. And so our story begins.


	3. Chapter 1

Gundam Fairies ****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 1

"We expect you to eliminate these pests. You will be well paid if you succeed." Dermal said. He ran Romefeller and was addressing the newly hired recruits. Sitting in front of him was 5 boys.

The first had chocolate brown hair that was messy, and Persian blue eyes. He went by the name of Heero Yuy. He was well known as the perfect soldier.

Sitting next to Heero was a boy with chestnut colored hair. It was extremely long and in a braid. He had violet eyes and was a mechanical genus. His name was Duo Maxwell. 

Next came a boy with platinum blonde hair and clear blue-green eyes. He was the heir to a big business but also great at planning strategically. His name was Quatre Rabbaba Winner.

To Quatre's right was a tall boy with green eyes and brown hair. His hair was styled so that it covered one eye. He could tame any animal and was an acrobat. Because of this he was extremely agile. He went by the name Trowa Barton.

The last young man had black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. His eyes were a brown so dark they appeared black at times. He was called Wufei Chang and was good at using a katana. He had an extreme sense of justice as well.

None of the boys said anything so Dermal continued talking. "You have one month to irradiate the fairies. Since you are so good at this sort of thing, I trust it won't take that long. A shuttle will take you to Phobos."

"I thought we were going to Ferngala." Duo interrupted. Dermal glared at him. "Phobos is the forest on Ferngala, where you are going." He said as if to a young child. "You have two hours until the shuttle leaves. I suggest you go buy anything you'll need for the next month. We will provide food, but there will be no stored by where you'll be. You are excused." He turned around and strode back to his desk.

AS the guys left Quatre scolded Duo " You did that just to make him mad didn't you?"

"AH, come on Quatre. You know I was only joking. Now lets go for this journey."

"Does anyone know exactly what we need?" Trowa asked. He was greeted with silence. "So no one knows what to bring? How about you Heero?"

"We'll need weapons of some sort and clothes for any weather." Heero answered.

"Well then, let's get the shopping over with shall we?" Quatre suggested.

"Yea, the less time spent shopping the better, right Wu-man?" Duo said.

"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted.

So after picking up supplies the guys went to the shuttle. They were early, but didn't care. After getting situated and waiting for an hour the shuttle left. The flight was 12 hours long. The guys slept, read, meditated, played games, and other things to keep the boredom away.

__

Meanwhile . . . 

"It's too quite." Riverwind complained. "They haven't attacked us in a month."

"Stop complaining River wind. You should be happy the fighting had temporarily stopped." Summersong reprimanded.

"But she's right. It smells fishy." Treeflower added.

"Come on you guys! Stop talking like that. It's Midsummer tomorrow. We should be happy. Skydancer said.

Yea, you guys. Stop being so humdrum. Mother forest is going to teach us some more rituals. How can you be so depressing." Moonchild said while weaving the night together. 

"I suppose you're right, Moonchild." River wind said.

"Naturally."

"I'll ignore that comment for now."

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

Let's go gather our things for tomorrow, shall we?" Skydancer suggested.

So they flew off to gather their things. After all was gathered, they settled down for bed. Since Moonchild was the fairy of the Night she slept lightly. Any change that wasn't supposed to be there awoke her. But tonight there was no change. They would all need their strength, because tomorrow a change they couldn't imagine would come. And their whole way of life would change forever. 


	4. Chapter 2

Gundam Fairies ****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 2

__

Morning . . .

The fairies started out bright and early. They had a ways to go till they reached where they would celebrate Midsummer. They each held something different. Summersong had the cloth they would use for rituals and to eat on. Treeflower had an armload of flowers, Riverwind had a pitcher of water, Moonchild had the basket with the food in it, and Skydancer had the village offering for Mother Forest. The fairies were well rested and excited. 

__

Meanwhile . . .

The boys stumbled into camp. The ride had been a long one, and some of them suffered from jetlag. They were all stiff and tired. When they had landed, they found out that no one had come to meet them. They had to ask for directions to camp and walk there. It was 15 miles to the closest town from camp, which was a long way to walk with luggage. 

Duo immediately plopped down right where he stood. The others found chairs. The camp was made up of one building and several tents. The building was where they would eat and take showers. It was also the only place within 15 miles with a phone. 

A girl with red hair pulled up in a bun came out to greet them. She led them into the building, where a videophone showed Dermal on the screen. Dermal saw them and turned to address them " So you made it in one piece huh?" 

"Hey, man. You never said we had to walk all that way." Duo complained.

"Must have slipped my mind. Now you will be joined be one more person. His name is Ivan Silvers. He should already be here. I'll check back to see your progress in a week." With that the screen went blank.

"Ivan!" Duo started to crack up over that. "What kind of a name is Ivan."

"One you won't forget." A cruel voice from the back of the room spoke up. A man steeped forward and the boys' saw he was tall and muscular. He had hair the color of seaweed, a kind of brownish-green, and eyes that were a sandy color. His skin was a light green. He was a native of the planet Waterworld. His people had a reputation of being brutal.

"So, you're the weaklings sent in to help me. Well just stay out of my way and don't cross me." Ivan said then walked outside.

"I'll show you to your tents. My name is Melody." The girl said. The guys followed her to five of the tents they had seen on first coming to the camp.

"Does anyone else stay here?" Trowa asked.

"Nope, it's just you guys, Ivan, and the occasional help. They never last long though."

"Why's that?" Quatre asked, suddenly curious.

"Because of the fairies. That's why you were brought here remember." She chuckled while she said that.

"Those people were scared off because of some little fairies. What weaklings." Wufei snorted.

"Oh, they're not little. They look like humans, only they have wings and a few other differences."

"Thanks for the help babe. But we can take it from here." Duo said while hauling his stuff into his tent. The others nodded so Melody walked back into the building. 

After getting their stuff into their tents they took out what they'd need to capture the fairies. They dragged it out into the middle of the camp. They saw tons of iron bare traps and other nasty looking traps. They also saw tons of heavy artillery.

"You preparing to go to war, Ivan?" Duo asked.

"Those fairies are the enemy and are nothing more than animals. I'll show no mercy towards anything that worthless. Now _I_ have to go hunt some fairies." And with that he walked out of the camp carrying all his traps and stuff in a truck. 

The guys shrugged it off and looked over their stuff. It wasn't a whole lot. They had a few simple traps and two guns each. "We should go out and survey the land." Heero said while picking up some stuff and putting it in his pack.

"Now?! Don't you think we should rest first?" Wufei asked.

"Actually Wufei, it's a good idea. We should go look before they know we're here." Trowa said. The rest of the guys nodded. So they all packed their bags and headed into the forest. Since they didn't want to meet up with Ivan, they went the other way.

After walking for a while and mapping what they saw, the guys sat down to rest. It was about two o'clock judging by the sun. Duo was eating his lunch when both Heero and Trowa heard something. They shushed everyone else and listened. They heard some laughter and rustling from a little ways to left and up. They all quietly stalked over to where they heard the noise. There was a clearing with a stream nearby. In the clearing were 5 girls. AS the guys were getting closer Quatre steeped on a branch and it broke. 

Hearing this the girls froze. They whirled around and saw the guys. They each took off in a separate direction, and the guys had to follow them. Heero went after Summersong, Duo after Moonchild, Wufei/Riverwind, Quatre/Treeflower, and Trowa/Skydancer.

River wind ran toward the stream with Wufei hot on her heels. She saw a tree and when she was close to it she jumped, and aided by wings, pulled herself up onto the branch. Wufei ran to the tree, but couldn't get up it because the lowest branch was 15 feet from the ground. "You can come down. I won't hurt you." He called. The girl just went "Humph". 

Wufei decided to go towards the stream. He was thirsty anyway. _I'll just wait till she comes down._ He thought to himself, s feeling of triumph coming over him.

__

Stupid human. They are soo predictable. He's walking right into my hands. Got ya. Smiling in triumph she got ready to jump out of the tree. Wufei had walked right next to her trap. 

Standing beside the river, he turned to watch the tree. His foot brushed the trap, when he felt a huge amount of water push him over. "AHHH." He yelled as he felt a net wrap around himself. He was yanked into the air. He was all tangled up, and had righted himself when he heard a laugh. The laugh sounded like water running over rocks, it had that same smooth trickle to it. 

He glared down at a girl who looked slightly older than he did. She was tall, with dark blonde hair and eyes that were a deep intense blue. They reminded him of a pool of water. She wore her in two twisted braids. She was wearing a light green outfit. It was a one-piece short and top combo. Think of a tube top only it goes down to her shorts. She had sandals on her feet that crisscrossed over her toes and had a band around her ankle.

"You fell right into my trap, human." She said. Noticing that she called him human, he looked at her a second time. He noticed that she had wings. So this was one of the fairies he was capture.

"Now, why did you sneak up on us?"

"We didn't sneak up on you. We were resting and heard you."

"Well, I don't believe you. Since you interrupted our Midsummer service your going to be my prisoner." With that she waved her hand and water surged up from the stream. It wrapped around his hands, and came back to her. It broke off from the column and solidified. Try though he might, Wufei couldn't break it.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Hey everyone. That's it for this chapter. Next time: the rest of the guys meet the girls, and we find out what Ivan was up to. Thank you those of you who reviewed. I love you guys!! I know who you are and thank you. Those of you who didn't review, please do so this time. Thank you for reading. 


	5. 

Gundam Fairies ****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 3

Skydancer ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the boys. Trowa was following and he was gaining on her. She called her animal friends to come help her. The closest one was a wolf looking thing. It was exactly like a wolf only bigger and it had purple fur. It jumped out of the bushes and leaped at Trowa. It took him by surprise and knocked him over. While distracted by the wolf Trowa lost site of Skydancer. She jumped into a tree and hid. 

Since Trowa meant the wolf no harm it soon stopped growling. Trowa had a way with animals, and soon had it rolling on the ground in contentment.

Traitor!

He means you no harm.

How do you know that? They all mean harm in the end.

Anyone who can communicate with animals in this way is all right in my book.

"What do you know? You're just a wolf?"

Yes. But at least **I** don't give away my location when I'm trying to hide.

With a sense of dread Skydancer realized she'd just given away her position when not meaning to. She looked down to see Trowa walking toward her. The wolf was already under the tree looking up at her.

"It's all right. You can come. I won't hurt you." Trowa said in his most soothing voice. The girl just looked at him some more. He couldn't see her very well while she was up in that tree. He needed to get her down before she hurt herself. Although it looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Very well. If you won't come down, I'll come up after you." Skydancer watched in horror as Trowa started to climb the tree. She sat there watching him.

If you plan to get away from him, you need to start moving. Wolftrotter told her, Amusement in his voice.

"I don't see what's so funny. Stop laughing at me." She told him, and turned to climb up the tree. She climbed as high as she could go, and sat down to rest. She didn't usually climb; she had wings so she used them instead. She looked down and saw the boy still after her. Not only that but he was just below her. She looked around and realized the only way to go was down. She couldn't fly away, because there wasn't enough room.

Trowa had just grabbed her foot when she leaned over backward and fell from the tree, pulling him with her. He held onto her foot as tight as he could and waited for the impact. 

"You can let go now." He heard her say. He opened his eyed, not realizing till then that he had closed them. He looked and saw that they were a few feet from the forest floor. He let go of her foot and dropped the rest of the way. During the fall she had moved them to a hole surrounded by trees. It had been next to the tree the entire time. 

Trowa looked up when he didn't hear her drop beside him. He gasped when he saw her wings. So that was why they weren't pancakes yet. The girl in front of him was beautiful in his opinion. She had wavy hair that was auburn colored. Her hair went to her shoulders. Her eyes were a blue-grayish color. They reminded him of mist, the way they shifted from blue to gray. She wore a pale yellow dress that was short. It went to about mid-thigh. She had a strap on the left side of her top. She had a pair of earrings in that were shaped like stars. If she weren't flying she would be a little shorter than him. Her sandals were the same color as her dress and laced up to just below her knee. Think ballerina slippers only sandals instead. 

Trowa noticed that he had no way to get out of the hole without her help. He'd have to come back and trap her another day. While he was thinking of ways he could do that she spoke up. "Why did you follow me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. So why'd you do it?"

"I was trying to apologize for scaring you. Then you went up the tree and I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Well, thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself. Now why were you hanging around anyway?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't answer that."

"All right. But I can't let you go back and tell where you saw us. If you did, then we'd lose our element of surprise. Besides Riverwind and Treeflower would have my hide." She muttered the last part under her breath. She moved her hands in a sequence and a bond of feathers and fur appeared around his hands. It tightened, and he was surprised when it was harder than steel. It looked so fragile. "Well let's get started."

__

Treeflower . . .

Treeflower had run the opposite direction as Riverwind. She looked behind her and saw a boy with blonde hair running after her. She turned around and growled. After running for awhile she stopped and turned around. "What do want?" she demanded.

Quatre stopped to catch his breath. After he had it back he lost it again. The girl in front of him was beautiful. She had pale gold hair that went just past the bottom of her dress. She wore a black headband in her hair to keep it out of her face, and on the right side of her headband was a lavender sunflower. Her dress was lavender colored and looked just like Skydancer's except the strap was on the right instead of the left. Her sandals were the same color as her dress, and they laced up to just past her ankles. They criss-crossed several times, and reminded Quatre of the sandals the Romans used to wear. Her eyes were a stormy blue color. They were bluer than Skydancer's. (In this story Dorothy doesn't have the double eyebrows.)

"I asked you a question." She snapped at him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For scarring you of course."

"You didn't scare me. Now why did you really come?"

"I can't tell you that."

"_HE_ sent you didn't he?" she said hatred in her voice.

Looking into her eyes Quatre couldn't lie. "Yes, he did."

"I knew he would try something! Well you're my prisoner now."

Quatre had been looking at his feet, when she said that he looked up. This girl was going to take him prisoner, with what? Looking at her again, he noticed this time that she had a pair of gossamer wings. He gasped, she was a fairy?! 

He watched transfixed as she whispered something. The trees and plants around him started to move. A thick vine wrapped around his wrists, and tightened. Then it made its way to her outstretched hand. She said something else and the vine was suddenly covered with a hard substance. 

"Don't try breaking it, you won't be able to." She said and started to lead him to who knows where.

__

Moonchild . . . 

Moonchild ran towards the oncoming boys and flipped over them. She was braver than the rest. But the biggest reason was that everyone else had taken all the other ways. When she landed she continued to run. At the lowest hanging branch she pulled herself up. She looked down and saw that a boy had followed her.

__

Now where did she go, Duo thought to himself. He had been following her when all of a sudden she disappeared. He stood and scratched his head. "Aw, man. Now I'm lost too. What a bummer." He thought he heard rustling in the trees above him. He started to walk when a girl dropped out of the trees in front of him.

She was shorter than him by several inches. She had hair the color of the night sky. Duo thought that if he looked hard enough he might see the stars. She wore her hair down except for a braid that ran along the outside of her head. He hair went between her shoulders and mid-back. Her eyes were bright blue. The dress she wore was a sky-blue. The front had yellow flowers rimming the top. The dress was strapless. Her sandals, which were also the color of her dress, strapped once around her ankles and once right above her toes. She was a petite little thing. 

"Just where do you think you're going? I can't let you get away." She said. She had the same spunky voice tone as Duo.

"Are you all right babe?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? And don't call me babe."

"Whatever you say, _Babe_."

"Ugh. Didn't you hear me?!"

"Course I heard you. But the word fits you."

"Enough talking. Now are you going to make this easy or hard?"

"No one takes the God of Death down easily."

"God of Death, you're not very intimidating." She chuckled while sizing him up.

"Well look who's talking. Now lets get this over with. I have other things to do today."

They started to circle each other, than Duo lunged at her. But she wasn't there. She had jumped over him and knocked his legs out from under him. He sprang up and grabbed her, but she twisted out of his grip. Duo backed her up next to a rocky wall. She had nowhere to go but up. She took a leap and let her wings go at it. They caught the air and lifted her above his head.

Duo stared at her; she had started to fly all of a sudden. It had taken him by surprise. He looked at her and saw the wings for the first time. "So that's how you're doing it." he muttered to himself. Now that he'd seen her wings he realized that she had the perfect build for a fairy, she was small and lithe. 

__

Man. Why'd she have to be a fairy! She's a total babe! Now I've got to capture her. He thought to himself. He looked up to see her staring intently at his hands. She then made some kind of gesture with her hands. He watched fascinated as parts of the shadows broke off from each other and wrapped around his hands. They solidified and turned rock hard. A string of even denser shadow wrapped in between his hands and flew over to Moonchild's hands. "Come on, we have a ways to go. Besides I'm hungry. Thanks to you I had to miss lunch."

__

Summersong . . . 

Summersong ran through the woods. She didn't even look to see which way she was going. An unknown boy was following her. She could handle the ones who wanted to destroy her, but the others just weirded her out. She had to stop after a while to catch her breath. She looked behind her, the boy was gone. She knew better than to assume he was gone, so she sent out her senses. However before she could sense anything she was bowled over. She hit the ground with a thud. She felt someone land on top of her. 

Heero looked down at the girl he'd knocked over. He immediately noticed her wings. She had a white dress with pink roses running along the top of the front. A lot like Moonchild's outfit, only hers was lower in the front. The skirt was slightly longer too. She wore white sandals that wrapped around the toes and ankle. In between those two straps another one ran diagonally. She had honey-brown hair that was loose down to mid-back. 

She opened her eyes and glared at Heero and he saw that they were a cerulean blue. "Get off of Me." she said with annoyance in her voice. He got up slowly. He wasn't going to lose her; after all it would mean part of the job would be done. She stood up as soon as he got off her. "What were doing anyway?"

"…" He didn't answer.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?"

"I was coming to check on you." He said in his monotone voice.

"You are a depressing creature aren't you." She laughed lightly at this.

"He gave her his death glare. He did NOT like being laughed at. _Might as well get the capture over with._ He thought. He lunged at her and caught her around the waist. She looked shocked for a moment then disappeared. He looked up above him. She had reappeared in the air flying.

"Well I _was _going to let you go. But you pushed it too far. Now you'll be coming with me."

He looked up at her interested as to how she thought she'd keep him captive. She held up her hand and a ball of light started to grow. It was four different colors. She sent it at Heero and it hit his wrists. Once it touched it formed a bound made of different colored leaves, ice, cherry blossoms, and green grass. It was all in its own section. It looked funny and like it would fall apart any minute. But it was stronger than any bond Heero had been in yet.

"Come on." She said. She picked him up by his bound wrists and started to fly away.

"You're rather heavy, you know." She commented while they flew through the air.

__

Near the village . . .

Skydancer was the first one to arrive. The girls had appointed a set spot to meet each time they were separated. She had walked part of the way leading Trowa, then had remembered that she could transport them. So she had sat there waiting for the others to arrive. It had been pretty boring so far. Trowa didn't say much, and Wolftrotter who had followed them had run off a while ago. 

A noise from the bushes notified her that her friends had arrived. The setting sun caught Treeflower's hair and turned it a pale red. Skydancer noticed that they all led a boy into the clearing. 

"How did you get here so fast Skydancer?" Summersong asked.

"I transported us here."

"Ugh! Why didn't _I_ think of that!" Moonchild yelled while slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Treeflower said.

"Shut up! I didn't see you transport here."

"Will you two SHUT UP for once! We have more pressing matters than you're bickering." Riverwind yelled. 

Everyone shut up and looked at Riverwind. She was glaring at all of them.

"Thank you. Now what are we going to do with these?" she motioned to the guys.

"I suppose we can take them back with us." Skydancer suggested.

"We need to be careful. We still don't know why there were here. No one comes into the forest willing anymore unless _He_ employs them" Treeflower cautioned_._

"Well what should we do then?" Skydancer asked

Then everyone heard a loud rumbling. The girls all turned toward one person. 

"MOONCHILD!" 

"He he. Sorry. I had to miss lunch and supper." She countered.

"Back to the important subject. We can take them to the village elder. They'll know what to do and they can contact Mother Forest." Summersong suggested.

That sounded like a good plan to everyone, but they decided to rest a bit. They were all tired out, except for Skydancer and Trowa.

"Hey does anyone smell smoke?" Duo asked.

At that all the girls' heads snapped up. They all smelled it now too. They looked to see where it could possibly be.

"The trees. Oh NO! What are we gonna do!" Treeflower started to run around screaming. Riverwind calmly walked up to her and slapped her across the face.

"Thank you. I needed that."

"No problem. Now where's the smoke coming from?"

"The smoke appears to be coming from the north." Quatre volunteered.

The girls looked at each other. "That would mean that its coming from the . . ."

"THE VILLAGE!!" they screamed in horror. 

With that they took off toward the village. The boys were lugged along since the girls were still holding the chains.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Well how'd you like it? Please review. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed it so far. Especially Gwing angels, you've reviewed several times. Next chapter will be here soon. I hope.


	6. Chapter 4

Gundam Fairies ****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 4

The girls ran as fast as they could toward their home. The closer they got the more smoke they saw and the thicker it got. It got to the point where they couldn't go any farther without choking on the smoke. So Summersong called the winter winds to push it away. The guys were behind them but they were panting and having trouble keeping up. 

After the smoke was gone there was a clear view of the village, or what was left of it. The huts that were standing were charred, some were still ablaze. There were ashes where other huts had once stood. The trees had been cut done around the village. Everyone looked on in horror. Then the silence was broken.

Treeflower ran to where her clan's houses had been. She looked around frantically, but couldn't find anyone. "Grandmam! Da! Treevine!" She yelled hoping one would answer. The other girls cautiously made their way toward where their houses had been. They didn't expect them to be there.

Riverwind stopped in front of her hut. She leaned down to examine the ruins. She noticed something glitter, so she picked it up. It was the dagger her mother always kept with her. In all her years Riverwind had never seen her mother take the dagger off. She whirled to where the door had been to see that some kind of bar was on it. She gasped and fell to her knees. Her mother had been burned alive. Riverwind clutched the dagger to her chest while trying to stop her tears.

Skydancer's home was on fire. She walked around to the back. What see saw made her faint. She would have fallen to the ground except that Trowa was behind her. He caught her, and looked to see what had caused this. Her family had made it to the door when something had shot them. They lay where they had fallen, but they were missing something. Whoever had done this had descalped them. He took her back to where Treeflower was currently standing.

Moonchild's home hadn't survived. It was all ashes, and she found no traces of her family. She couldn't stand to think of what might have happened so she whirled around and headed back towards Treeflower. "Don't worry. We'll find them." She said to comfort Treeflower.

Summersong had headed towards her house. She was dreading what she might find. Heero had no choice but to follow. She still held his chains. Her house wasn't damaged in the least. There were no scorch marks, or anything else. She circled to the back and screamed.

Upon hearing her scream, all the others came running. They ran behind the house and stopped dead in their tracks. Behind Summersong's hut about half the village was found, some had suffered the same fate as Skydancer's family, others had been hung. Still more had been stabbed and shot. The scene was horrible. Skydancer who had been revived fainted again upon the sight. Moonchild and Treeflower turned and ran towards the bushes. They lost whatever had been in their stomachs. Riverwind stood there and clutched her hands into fists. She had tears streaming down her face, and an intense look of hate was there also. Summersong had turned around and thrown herself into whoever was closest. That just happened to be Heero. She was sobbing hysterically.

They found Treeflower's missing family, as well as Moonchild and Summersong's. The girls saw others that they had grown up with. The rest of the village must have been burned alive. Treeflower came back and her face had hardened. Her eyes were devoid of emotion. "We should do the burial rights soon." She said. "We are the only survivors."

"But that means we're the last of our kind." Moonchild said. Treeflower broke down at that. She fell to her knees and started to give off heart-wrenching sobs. Skydancer was starting to come around again. She heard Treeflower's cries and went over and hugged her. They started to cry together.

Trowa walked to the edge of the group. Skydancer had let go of his chains and they had disappeared. He went into the only standing building. In there he found something and brought it out. "Come look at this." He quietly said. The guys who weren't busy walked over. That would be all but Heero. 

Trowa had found a small bear trap and a note. He hadn't opened the note yet. "Do you think it was?" Quatre asked.

"Has to be. It fits right in with personality." Duo stated. He looked disgusted. Moonchild noticed the guys over there and walked over to them. She saw what they were holding. "What's that?" she asked.

Trowa silently handed over the note. Hilde opened it and read. She looked confused. "What do they mean?" The note went:

__

My dearest children,

I have only a few minutes till he discovers me. I am sorry we could not keep the village safe. You must under no circumstances stop protecting our forest. It, like you will soon be, is the last of its kind. Remember your training, and your destinies. You must be strong even if we are not with you. We are all extremely proud of you and always will be. Farewell. -Nightflower

"What does she mean, our destinies?" Moonchild repeated. She sighed and turned to look at her companions. The guys backed up and started to talk. They stopped backing up when they thought they were out of her hearing range.

"I can't believe they would hire someone who would do something like this." Quatre said. He felt extremely sorry for the girls.

"I can. That Dermal fellow was no good." Wufei said.

"And why didn't you tell us that before we got employed by him?!" Duo said as loudly as he dared. 

The next thing he knew he was flying threw the air. He hit the ground with an "oomph". 

Duo jumped up and looked about. He saw the guys looking at him weird. He turned around to see an enraged Moonchild standing behind him. Her eyes were burning with an emotion he didn't have time to name. She punched him in the stomach and started to yell. Soon it was an all out fight between Moonchild and Duo.

The noise of the fight attracted the girl's attention. "Moonchild. What are you doing!" Skydancer yelled out. 

"Stop this at once!" Riverwind ordered. The two continued to fight. It actually can't be called a fight, since Duo was only doing defensive moves. Moonchild pulled out a dagger from the back of her skirt. She succeeded in knocking Duo down. She held the knife at his throat and applied pressure. It wasn't enough to pierce the skin, but it kept him still.

"Their here to destroy the forest! They were sent by Dermal." She shouted. She never took her eyes off of Duo. 

"What!" Riverwind cried. She whirled around and glared at Wufei. He had moved behind her at sometime. She started towards him, her look promising harm. She was two feet from him when someone holding her back stopped her. She looked to see Skydancer holding her arms.

"Stop this Riverwind. They didn't cause the destruction here. He may have sent them, but they haven't harmed us yet. I won't let you start a fight. You know better than that. _You're_ better than that." Skydancer had pleading in her eyes when she said this. Riverwind sighed and turned away. 

Summersong and Treeflower had pulled Moonchild off of Duo. She had stopped struggling. She had gotten a similar talk. "So what should we do with them now?" Summersong asked.

"We tie them back up and keep them. They can help us clean up this mess." Treeflower said. The girls nodded and turned and looked at the guys. They each repeated what they'd done before and the guys were once again chained. Treeflower walked in between all of the guys and knelt down. She placed her hand on the soil and closed her eyes. Her hand glowed and then a tree started to sprout up. She backed up and kept her hand pointing at the tree. The tree grew and when it was a nice sized tree she stopped.

The guys were then tied to various parts of the tree. It was a rather comical site. Duo was tied haphazardly to a branch 10 feet from the ground. Quatre and Trowa were tied to the trunk of the tree. Only they were upside down. Wufei was hanging in a net again, and Heero was hanging from the same branch as Duo, only his feet were tied to the branch.

The girls ignored any shouts from the tree and got in a circle. The circle was right next to the tree. They each produced a dagger. They had started the burial ceremony.

"I, Moonchild, the last of the night clan bless you in your journey to the other world. May the night keep you safe." She took the dagger and laid it in the middle of the circle.

"I, Skydancer, the last of the animal clan bless you. May the animals protect you." She did the same as Moonchild.

"I, Treeflower, of the tree clan bless you in your journey. May the trees give you shelter." Repeated the action also.

"I, Summersong, last remaining member of the season clan bless your soul. May the seasons be kind to you." She laid her dagger over top of the others.

"I, Riverwind, the last living member of the water clan bless you. May the river guide you safely." Her dagger was the last. The daggers started to glow. The intensity of the light grew till no one could see anything. When the light disappeared a woman stood where the daggers had once been.

She was tall and willowy. Her hair was white and long. There were willow leaves in her hair. Her eyes were an intense green and held a look of infinite wisdom. She wore a light green dress that went to her ankles.

"Hello precious ones." Her voice sounded like wind in the trees. "I see you've survived this tragedy."

"Hello Mother Forest." Summersong greeted.

"I see you've made some new friends." Mother Forest said with amusement in her voice. She walked over to the tree and started to examine Trowa and Quatre.

"They're hardly friends. They were sent to destroy us." Moonchild spat.

"Have they said that? Have they caused you harm?" No one said anything. "Well then we must treat them as visitors. We haven't had any in the longest time."

The girls started to protest. "I'll have none of that. They will be taken care of, do you understand?"

The girls nodded. There was no arguing with Mother Forest when she had made up her mind. "Very good. Now get them out of this tree."

"But what if they go back and tell where we are?" Treeflower asked.

"That's nothing to worry about. But if it will make you feel better I'll bind them to you." Mother Forest looked at all the girls hard.

Binding someone to you was nothing to take lightly. They had to stay within a two-mile's radius of you. If they died you did also. They received the same injuries as you. Often times people would go through moments of the other person's life while sleeping. The only way to undo a binding was a very complicated process. Most people didn't bother with undoing it since they never survived the process.

The girls looked at each other. This was a big decision. Surprisingly enough, Summersong was the first one to decide. She stepped forward, looked at Mother Forest and said "All right. Bind me to one of them." The other girls one by one strode forward and also agreed. 

Mother Forest nodded and said " All right then. But you have to get them out of the tree first." 

The girls got the guys out of the tree and lined them up. They then stood in front of them. The girls went back to Mother Forest's side. "All right. Summersong since you volunteered. You'll go first." Summersong walked in front of Mother Forest. Mother Forest motioned for Heero to come forward. When he wouldn't cooperate, she picked him up and floated him over in front of Summersong. They were facing each other. Mother Forest started to say some kind of chant, but neither heard it. A pale green thread of light encircled Summersong, then Heero. IT bound them just like a chain would. They both glowed and then the thread disappeared. The process was done, they stepped away for the next two to go.

Moonchild went next. Mother Forest paired her up with Duo. She was anything but happy about it. When they were done it was Skydancer's turn. She was paired with Trowa. Neither said anything. Next it was Treeflower's turn. Quatre was paired up with her. While facing each other Quatre caught her gaze. The world around them faded and they heard nothing. They snapped out of it when Mother Forest clapped her hands. She was smiling at them. They both blushed and moved away. Riverwind was last. The only one left to be paired with was Wufei. She wasn't thrilled about it. But this way she could keep an eye on him. 

When all was done, Mother Forest looked at them. She smiled at the boys. "Welcome to the village." She turned towards the girls and a sad look entered her eyes. " I am sorry for the lose of your families and friends. When you were chosen we knew it would be a difficult journey for you. The path you were destined for is a lonely one." 

"Mother Forest, Nightflower mentioned something about remembering our destiny. What did she mean?" Moonchild asked.

" I am sorry, but I cannot reveal that right now. You will know soon enough. I must go now. Moonchild the night is calling. Goodbye my guardians." And with that she disappeared.

"You people are really intense." Duo said to no one in particular.

The girls sighed and moved to go find a place to sleep. They found a spot and settled down. The guys also found a spot. Moonchild stayed where she was. Her job was just beginning. Tonight she would have tons to do. She had plenty to mend in the village alone. About Midnight she was done and walked wearily to where the other girls were. But something caught her eye. The daggers were back. Mother Forest had returned them. She picked hers up, just then an intense feeling of sadness and grief washed over her. She undid her hair and let it fall. She raised her dagger and started to attack her hair. When she was done there was a pile of hair at her feet. She decided to curl up right there. And with that she fell asleep. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

Well that's it for chapter 4. Hope you liked it. please review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Chapter 5

Gundam Fairies ****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 5

When morning dawned, the girls woke up, except for Moonchild. She was allowed to sleep. Since she was sleeping on her hair no one noticed how short it really was. The girls went about their morning duties. The guys woke up soon after and headed toward the girls. They were resigned that they would have to stay at the village for awhile.

Duo noticed that Moonchild was still asleep. He wandered over to her and shook her shoulders. He kept shaking them until . . . _slap!_ Moonchild had whacked him with her arm. The others turned when they heard that.

"Go away. I'm trying to sleep." Moonchild covered her head with her arms.

"But it's morning babe. You've gotta get up." And with that Duo picked her up and headed toward the others.

The girls gasped when Moonchild raised her head to glare at Duo. Her once long hair was now no longer than her ears. (What she looked like during the series) She noticed everyone starring at her.

"What did you do to your hair, Moonchild?" Summersong asked.

"I kept the tradition of my clan and cut it."

"But why? "

"Because."

Seeing that it was a lost battle, Summersong sighed and turned away. Treeflower looked around her; the village looked worse in the daylight than it had last night. "We'd better get started." She said.

"Umm, what exactly are we doing?" Quatre asked.

Treeflower looked at the others. "Yes, what exactly are our plans?"

"We remove this debris and build another smaller village. I think." Riverwind suggested.

"But if you rebuild right here they'll know where to find you next time." Trowa said.

"Good point." Summersong said while looking around. She looked up and grinned. "How about we relocate the village up there?" she pointed into the tree high overhead.

The other girls nodded. "It's fairly hidden, easy for us to get to, and easy to defend. I like it." Moonchild said with support.

"We'll need to draw up a floor plan of some type." Skydancer said. "Does anyone have any paper?"

When no one said anything she sighed. "Well I guess that drawing with sticks in the dirt will just have to do." She picked up a stick and drew a rough sketch. "Is this what we're thinking of?" 

Everyone crowed around it to look, They then agreed and decided to get to work. The guys truthfully didn't think the girls would help out much. Girls in their experience just watched from the sidelines and complained. 

The first task was to clear away the ruins. There were a lot of charred remains and a whole hut to take apart. The girls decided to let the guys start on the hut and they would take care of the ruins and the other signs of the village.

Summersong blew away most of the ashes. Riverwind and Skydancer removed the bodies and buried them. Treeflower replaced all the trees that had been cut down, and Moonchild got rid of the gardens and the half-standing ruins. The guys meanwhile were having more trouble taking down the hut. 

"How are supposed to take it down if we don't have any tools." Duo stated. 

"We improvise, Duo." Heero said and turned to the wall. He picked up something heavy looking and threw it through the wall. Then he started to pull the pieces of the wall down. The other guys looked at each other and followed suit. They got all but the roof and the frame taken down and the furniture moved out. Then the girls were done with their jobs and came over to help. 

Moonchild and Treeflower flew up to the roof and landed on top of it. They started to pull off the thatch. They started on the outside and worked their way in. Summersong, Skydancer, and Riverwind started to arrange stuff they would use to make their new home.

"Moonchild, shouldn't we be doing this another way?"

"And what other way could we be doing this Treeflower?" They had taken away thatch from most of one side and were in the middle. Treeflower was about to answer when the thatch under their feet gave way. 

"AHHHH!"

__

Oomph. They landed on top of each other. Duo and Quatre came running in and saw their predicament. Duo immediately started laughing. Quatre was chuckling behind his hand. Moonchild looked up at Duo from under part of Treeflower's hair and glared. 

"Well are you going to help us up or what?" Treeflower's voice rang out. Quatre went over and started to pull Treeflower up but lost his footing and went down on top of them. This made Duo laugh all the harder. He was practically rolling on the ground. 

"You guys have no idea how funny you look." He said in between laughs. 

"Just help us up." Moonchild snapped.

"Somebody's crabby."

"You woke me up too early, I haven't eaten in practically 24 hours and I'm underneath two other people. _I have every right to be crabby_." She yelled.

Duo smirked but went over and pulled Quatre out of the pile. Quatre then helped Treeflower up and Duo reached down to help Moonchild.

The good thing about them falling was they had taken most of the thatch off the roof. 

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you guys would have used those wings of yours."

"Well not all of us have good reaction time." Treeflower snapped.

She took a small leap and flew up to the roof to finish taking off the remaining thatch. Moonchild joined her. Duo sat there and watch them hover around. He grinned evilly and walked over to Quatre. "Eyeing the girls Quatre." 

Quatre immediately turned a couple shades of red and started to spurt different things. Duo started to laugh at Quatre's expense. 

"Are you two gonna help us or sit on your butts all day?" Treeflower asked. The guys straightened up and went to help. 

The roof was taken care of and they had to take down the frame of the hut. The others started on the frame as soon as Moonchild and Treeflower were done. In no time at all it was down. 

"Umm, we have a slight problem." Skydancer said.

"What's that?" Quatre asked.

"How are we gonna get you guys up in the trees? I mean we could fly you, but after a while we'll get tried."  
"Good point." Trowa said.

"I know." Wufei said with a smirk.

"What?"

"We'll make some kind of stairs or pulley system."

So Treeflower made a set of vine ladders. They didn't look very steady but they were as tough as the chains she'd put on Quatre. Now that that problem was solved they moved to the treetops. They had to make bridges between the trees and platforms for the houses to rest on. The guys set to work on that while the girls went to start lunch. 

The guys had moved back to the ground to make the platforms. When the girls rang the lunch bell, Duo was the first one to head towards them. Lunch was passed quietly and quickly. Then it was back to work. 

When the guys had a few platforms done, the girls each grabbed a corner, and flew to the spot it was to go. The platform was heavy and the girls had a bit of trouble. But in the end they made it. Once they had enough platforms for two huts, a mess hall, storage shed, and an extra building, they started to make the actual houses. 

It took the entire afternoon, and well into the night to finish the houses. They were pretty well put together. When night had fallen Moonchild lit up the clearing for them; she had to leave to tend her business after that. She came back in time to help move the furniture into the buildings. Treeflower then had to make plants and leaves grow on the underside of the platforms and the bridges so they'd look like trees. The vine ladders were well camouflaged, and in the morning they'd put the growth back on the ground where the village had been. (The village looks kinda like the one in Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves)

Then everyone had settled down for the night, the guys in one hut, and the girls in another. Suddenly a cry rang out in the night. Both Moonchild and Skydancer woke up with a start they ran out to the railing around the hut. The cry had come from a wolf. The two girls made so much noise they woke everyone else up.

Summersong came out rubbing the sleep form her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked through a yawn.

"They're attacking the forest!" Moonchild yelled. This brought Riverwind and Treeflower running. The guys had come over to see what the commotion was. "We have to stop them!" Riverwind said.

"And what are we going to do?" Heero asked.

"Well I suppose we can them with us." Summersong said. They were all in their p.j.'s. "What plan should we use?" she asked.

"How 'bout the usual." Skydancer asked. She was slightly pale, and her voice had grown softer. The girls nodded in agreement.

Summersong grabbed Heero and took off. Riverwind went next. Wufei had to grab her ankle as she took off. She looked down in annoyance then grabbed his wrists and lifted him higher as she flew. 

Moonchild grabbed Duo by his braid and flew off. He was complaining the entire time. She sighed and slapped a gag over his mouth. He was _NOT_ going to give away their position.

Treeflower took off, then flew back a second later. She had forgotten Quatre. She smiled and picked him up.

Skydancer looked at Trowa and held out her hands. He walked over and took them, and then they too were on their way. 

The plan was to surround the invading group and swoop down on them from all sides. The girls would barrage them with different kinds of firepower, and shriek like banshees. They were pretty good at it too. 

When they all arrived at the spot, they gathered together to converse one last time before battle. Skydancer gave the boys back their guns to use, because it would be death if they used them on the girls. Then each pair flew off to the appointed spot. 

At the signal from Moonchild, a bright flash, the guys each took aim at someone. The enemy party consisted of Ivan, and about 15 hired men. Three of the guys made their target. When the three fell, the girls took turns swooping from the trees. 

Riverwind went first, she swooped over them shrieking at the top of her lungs. She waved her hands and water fell over them. Skydancer then took her turn, covering them with feathers, and calling the forest animals to take nips at them. Treeflower made the vines entangle many; her war cry was by far the worst out of all. It alone made 2 people turn around and flee. Summersong chilled then fried them all. When Moonchild went she wrapped them all in darkness, so they could see nothing. Some started to wildly shoot.

By this time Ivan knew exactly what was happening. He had expected them, but told his men that all the fairies were dead. Now some were thinking these were the ghosts of the guardians. Ivan knew better. He took careful aim and waited for the fairies to make another round. 

While the girls were flying around the guys were methodically picking off the stragglers. Quatre had whole heatedly committed himself to helping the fairies. The others weren't quite that dedicated. 

On the second round Riverwind shot frozen ice at the men, while Summersong set fire to a couple. Skydancer and Treeflower strangled a few. Moonchild was all set up to drive several crazy with the intense darkness when she felt something hit her leg. She fell toward the forest floor. But before she hit it she got her wings back under her. 

Duo had cried out as if he'd been shot. He had no wound, but it felt as if he did. Duo realized that Moonchild had been hurt, and from the pain he felt, most likely shot in the leg. He left the tree and ran toward where the battle was. The other guys were so wrapped up that they didn't notice him leave. 

While Moonchild fell, Ivan ran to where she was going to land. When she righted herself, he grabbed her by the ankle and tugged her down. She let out a cry, and started to kick, but with only one leg to kick with the attack was weak. She started scratching when she could reach him. 

Ivan pointed his gun straight at Moonchild's face. It was rather hard to do when she was struggling so hard. She heard the safety click off and settled down. Ivan grinned; this would be too easy. When Moonchild felt him relax ever so slightly, she sprang into action. She knocked the gun out of his hands and managed to wriggle out of his hold. She lost a few more hairs in the process. 

When she dropped to the ground, she rolled away from him and managed to stand up. She brought her hands in front of her. They started to glow with her power. Ivan had picked his gun back up and pointed it once more at her. He shot her once more in the shoulder this time. Crying out in pain she let her power fade away. 

Moonchild looked up, and straightened. She looked Ivan right in the eyes, and waited for him to kill her. Her head was raised and seemed to have no fear. 

Just then Duo knocked Ivan to side. He smiled at Moonchild and turned back toward Ivan. It hurt him just as much as it hurt her to move. But his pain was lessened slightly. Ivan was back up and turned toward Duo. His eyes widened slightly, then he sneered. "I really find this no surprise that you're siding with them."

"Well get used to it buddy."

Then Ivan slumped to the ground. Duo looked up surprised. Riverwind was hovering behind where Ivan had stood. She had flown up behind them and knocked him out when she'd seen Moonchild's predicament. She smiled at Duo then turned back toward the fight. 

There were 7 men still. Only 3 were uninjured, the rest were helping each other escape. Some one came over and dragged Ivan away.

Treeflower followed them shrieking the entire way. When she was sure they'd left, she returned and gave the signal to come out.

The guys climbed down from the tree and came out toward Duo and Moonchild. The girls flew toward them. The girls had various cuts and bruises, but that was all. Duo had moved over toward Moonchild to help her up. She glared at him, she still hadn't forgiven him for helping Dermal. 

"Why'd you interfere?"

"You idiot! You would've been killed."

"I've been prepared to die since I was given this job."

"Your so intense you make me sick."

"If there's nothing worth dying for why are we living."

The others had grown silent. They were silently thinking over what Moonchild had just said. Riverwind came forward and started to look over Moonchild's injuries. She waved her hand and a bag appeared. She dug through it and pulled out a bottle of lotion. She applied the lotion to her injuries and pulled the bullets out. Moonchild had steeled herself up for that. Duo felt immense pain when that happened. Riverwind then reapplied the lotion. 

"You should be all healed up by tomorrow afternoon. Till then both of you take it easy." She turned around and grabbed her bag. "Now lets get some sleep."

And with that they all headed back toward the village. They settled down and slept the remainder of the night. 

************************************************************************

Well, how'd ya like it? Please review. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.


	8. Chapter 6

Gundam Fairies ****

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 6

__

The next morning

With a yawn Treeflower dragged herself out of bed. The sun was just starting to come up. It was her turn to cook again.

_Damn. Why do I have to cook? It's too early for this. Ugh!_ She thought to herself. She made her way over to the mess hall. 

She dug around, and finally came up with something. She started to mix things together. When she had everything ready to bake, she realized she hadn't started a fire yet. Swearing, she bent down to get the firewood. She turned around when she heard someone laughing.

Quatre had gotten up and wandered to the mess hall. He'd come in while Treeflower was mixing the ingredients, but she'd been too wrapped up to notice.

Treeflower scowled at Quatre. "Let's see you do better on 3 hours of sleep." She snapped. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Quatre asked while still chuckling.

"Yes there is. You can come over here and cut up these." She motioned to a pile of fruit.

Quatre complied and soon breakfast was almost ready. During the preparation, the two had started to talk. They'd talked about their families, friends, and war.

"Would you look at the lovebirds."

Startled Quatre and Treeflower turned around to see Riverwind, Wufei, Trowa, and Skydancer. Riverwind had a huge smirk on her face.

"We were just talking." Treeflower said in a rush.

"Sure you were." Skydancer said and winked. She went and sat at the table. "Oh, I'm sore. I hope they don't do anything like that again in awhile."

"Unfortunately we know they will." Treeflower said, and finished setting the table. "And next time _I'm_ not making breakfast." 

A laugh was heard from the door and Summersong walked in followed by Heero.

"Next time, I'll cook." She volunteered.

"Shouldn't someone wake up Duo and Moonchild?" Trowa asked.

"No need. We're already up." Duo's overly cheerful voice came in through the door. Moonchild stumbled in and took a seat. She didn't look really awake yet. But since everyone was there breakfast started.

When breakfast was done Moonchild excused herself, Duo followed her. She didn't get very far before turning around and glaring at Duo. "What do you want?"

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"You should know. I can't trust you. You betrayed us."

"I didn't even know you then. Besides I didn't think it'd be this bad."

"Well it is." And with that Moonchild headed past Duo. 

"Well that went well, Casanova. " Duo turned to see Wufei.

"Ahh, shut up Wu-man."

" Injustice! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that."

"You've told exactly 5,347 times."

"Then why don't you listen."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Life isn't all about fun Maxwell." And Wufei left also.

Standing by himself, Duo asked, "It isn't?"

Riverwind had observed the exchange between Duo and Wufei. She followed Wufei, because she was curious as to why he'd say something like that.

"Why'd you say that to Duo?" she asked, coming up behind Wufei.

Wufei whirled around, surprised. Once he saw it was Riverwind the usual sneer appeared on his face. "I said that because it's true. I've seen too much to believe otherwise."

"Well, I think your wrong. If you don't have anything to look forward to then life is really dull."

"What would you know. You're a _woman_, and a _fairy_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Riverwind asked in a low voice. "I can kick your butt any day of the week."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No. I don't fight women. Especially those who are weak."

"If you're looking to be just a hair from drowning, keep talking."

By now Wufei and Riverwind were right in front of each other. Riverwind glared at Wufei, and he wasn't about to back down. So a staring contest began. Unconsciously they began to inch closer to each other. They weren't that far away to begin with. Pretty soon there was only an inch or two of space left. 

The staring contest had soon turned into something else. They were now lost in each other's eyes. In the next instant the space was gone and the two were kissing each other. Riverwind's arms wrapped around Wufei's neck, and his arms went around her waist. 

Rounding the corner Skydancer saw them. She was about to yell something, then saw what was happening. She quickly turned around and went back around the corner. Blushing, she accidentally ran into someone. Losing her balance she felt a pair of strong arms grab her shoulders and steady her.

Looking up she saw that it was Trowa who was steadying her. She smiled at him while blushing all the harder. Trowa looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. Skydancer motioned for silence, then pointed around the corner. Trowa looked and couldn't believe his eyes. He returned to where Skydancer was and she pulled him away from the embracing couple.

They walked past the mess hall to see that Summersong had talked Heero into helping her with the dishes. The two were currently involved in a bubble fight. Heero had bubbles stuck in his hair, and Summersong had them on her face. Skydancer kept going and Trowa followed her. They went past the girls' hut to see Treeflower and Quatre talking outside of the hut. They also saw Duo following Moonchild, trying to get her to talk to him. 

When they finally stopped and sat down, Trowa shook his head. "Well it looks like we've got several couples." He commented.

Skydancer nodded. "Who'd have ever thought Wufei and Riverwind would be the first to kiss though."

"Ya."

"You don't talk much do you."

"No."

"Why?"

Trowa shrugged his shoulders. It was just how he was. He didn't show emotion or talk much. Skydancer looked at him hard.

"Hmm . . . "

"What?"

"I'm going to do something about that. You need to be more cheerful, but for now we have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"We have to get ready for the next attack. The others aren't going to sit around and wait."

So Trowa followed Skydancer. She led him to a secluded spot, and the two started to spar. 

__

Later that afternoon . . .

"So, what's our next move?" Moonchild asked. Everyone was gathered in the mess hall. Riverwind and Wufei were on opposite sides of the room, and avoiding each other.

"I say we . . ." Treeflower was interrupted by a yell. Everyone turned to look. Summersong had uttered it, and she was hunched over. Riverwind and Skydancer ran to her and helped her sit up. Her eyes were glowing white, and she started to mutter incoherent phrases. After a few minutes her body relaxed and her eyes returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Duo asked, starring at Summersong.

"She had a vision." Moonchild answered.

"Does she get them often?" Quatre asked concern in his voice.

"Only once in awhile. Something big must be about to happen." Moonchild once again answered. "What did you see Summersong?"

Summersong shuddered, but started her tale. "I saw the forest burning, and the animals either dead or in cages. Then the scene switched to the camp the Waterworld inhabitant is. He was gathering all the people remaining and had tons of weapons. He then led them toward us. The scene then changed to one of death. If we don't prepare quickly, the forest will die, and us with it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So, how'd you like it? Sorry it took so long. Was it a good cliffhanger, I tried my best. Now please lower you gaze to the box at the bottom of the screen. Ya, that one there. Now please! PLEASE! Review. Thank you.

Kallie


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. I just like to use the characters. It would do you no good to sue me. I'm broke.

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 7

When the shock of Summersong's vision wore off, the others decided to jump into action. 

"We need a plan."

"No, we need weapons."

Chaos ensued for several minutes before someone got them straitened out. Then they decided on a strategy for battle, but before anyone could do anything, a green mist settled over everything.

"Hello, children."

Everyone stopped talking and looked to where the voice came from. There Mother Forest was standing, a look of amusement on her face.

"I hope you've gotten along better since I saw you last."

The girls nodded. "Mother Forest what have you come to tell us?" Summersong asked.

"Who said I came to tell you anything? I could be visiting just for the pleasure of seeing you."

"But you've never done that before. Why start now?" Treeflower said, then slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops."

"It's all right. I know that lately we haven't seen each other under the best circumstances, but your suspicions are correct. I have come to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?" Skydancer prodded. 

"Girls, you have done an excellent job protecting the forest. I'm very proud of you, but you were destined for something greater."

"Like what?" Moonchild asked. "We're about to loose our home, our people are on the brink of extinction, and there's nothing we can do about it. What can we possibly do now that will make a difference?"

"You are to mix the blood of your people with that of the outside world."

"How will _that_ help anything?" Moonchild again.

"It means there will future ones to protect the forest. The will have the power to stand up against this. If you mix your blood with that of the outside world they can reside over the land. Thus protecting it legally."

"Why can't the girls do that?" Duo asked.

"Because the galactic government doesn't recognize fairies. Kinda like centuries ago when Americans didn't recognize Africans as people." Quatre explained.

"Where did that take place?"

"Maxwell! Didn't you pay attention to your history lessons?!" Wufei shouted.

"Nope."

"Back to the subject at hand." Mother Forest said giving them the look. "Girls I know this is a lot to ask. But you agreed to do what was necessary to protect the forest."

"Your right we did. And we'll keep that promise till death." Skydancer spoke for all. The other girls nodded.

"Good. Now girls I have just one more thing to ask of you. You know that, What's his name?"

"Ivan." Heero said.

"That's it. You know that Ivan is going to attack soon. If you beat him they will leave the forest alone long enough for you to find someone to protect it."

"All right. Don't worry about a thing. We have it all under control." Treeflower said smiling. Mother Forest nodded, "Good. I'll leave now, because I know I'm making the boys nervous." She waved then disappeared.

"Well that was interesting." Quatre commented.

"Not that it matters to you. It's our fate that's hanging in the balance." Moonchild said.

"Of course it matters to us! We wouldn't be helping you if it weren't important to us!" Duo cried.

Moonchild took a step back. She wasn't expecting this. It was totally unexpected. She looked at Duo, her eyes wide. "OK."

"So now what do we do?" Skydancer asked.

"We set up those traps of yours, and prepare for the fight." Heero said.

"OK, we'll partner off so it goes quicker."

They spilt up into five groups. Duo and Moonchild were setting up the traps around the village. They were working in silence. Moonchild kept stealing glances at Duo. Finally he turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say it was important to help us?"

"Umm, well, because it's the truth. You have a tendency to grow on people. That is when you're not mad at them."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done half the things I did."

"It's OK."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie."

Moonchild laughed, "You're a funny human."

"Thanks Babe. Now we need to get back to work." 

Quatre, Treeflower, Trowa, and Skydancer were gathering any firepower they had. That wasn't easy, since it was hidden around the village. Quatre and Treeflower were looking by a bunch of boulders just outside the village. Treeflower slipped and tumbled toward Quatre. He held out his arms and caught her. She let out her breath and smiled. Quatre set her on her feet, and she leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks Quatre."

"No problem."

"If the human race has you for a member it can't be that bad."

Quatre blushed. Then tripped on something sharp. "Hey, I think I found what we're looking for." Sure enough he'd found some weapons. 

Treeflower started to walk towards the village then stopped. She turned to look at Quatre. He was piling the weapons but couldn't pick them up. She laughed at him and he stopped what he was doing. She walked over to him and helped him stand. Their gazes caught and she decided to do something. Treeflower leaned in and brushed her lips against Quatre's. She then picked up some weapons and walked a few steps. 

Quatre was standing there a goofy look on his face. "Quatre?"

He snapped out of it and blushed.

"Let's go Quatre."

Trowa and Skydancer were looking near a mud hole. Trowa had his back to Skydancer so he missed the mischievous look she got. She grabbed a handful of mud and threw it at him.

Trowa whirled around as the mud flew at him. It hit him smack in the face. He wiped it from his eyes, to see Skydancer rolling on the ground in glee. He walked towards her and picked her up.

"Hey! Let me down."

"Don't think so." He raised her over his head and threw her into the mud. She had a stunned look on her face. She then glared at him, while he smirked at her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Don't be so sure."

"It was your idea. You wanted me to cheer up and it worked."

Skydancer opened her mouth to argue, but found he was right. Trowa offered his hand to her. She took it but pulled him down into the mud with her. She started laughing, until he pushed her face into the mud.

"Oo! I'm gonna get you for that." He just smirked and rubbed more mud in her hair. Skydancer was tired of him getting the upper hand so she tackled him. He went down backwards.

"Ha! Showed you."

"You think so now." Trowa grabbed her arm and flipped them over. "Now who's winning."

Skydancer refused to say anything. Trowa found this funny and started laughing. Skydancer looked at him and smiled. She was about to retaliate again, when she noticed something. She got up and walked over but slipped in the mud. Trowa laughed harder at that. She glared at him, then continued to the spot. Something was gleaming. She pulled it out to find a bunch of weapons. Only a few were dirty though. "I found them." She started jumping up and down. 

"We can get cleaned up now. Let's go." So they set back to the village.

Wufei and Riverwind were to set up the water traps. They weren't talking to each other, and kept blushing when their gaze caught. Wufei was having trouble setting up the traps. Riverwind went over to him to help.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Are you always this stubborn?!"

"It doesn't concern you woman."

"It does now. So just suck up your pride and let me help you."

Wufei stepped aside and let her show him how to do it. Then she marched back to the other side of the river and set about finishing. Riverwind finished and rolled her eyes. Wufei was still on his second one. He looked at her like she should help him.

"Uh-uh. Not until you ask me nicely." 

Wufei growled but asked nicely. "Woman you will please help me with this." It was more of a command.

"Guess that will have to do." Riverwind started to set up his traps. 

"You know it's your fault we kissed woman."

"My fault?! I don't recall you doing anything to avoid it."

"That's beside the point."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Ugh. Let's go back now. I'm all done."

Meanwhile Summersong and Heero were in the treetop village. They were setting up things that would be needed. After a while Summersong looked at Heero out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and dropped a rock on her foot.

"Awww!" She started hopping around. Heero looked up at her, smirking. He'd felt the pain but ignored it. He found the situation funny, he just didn't show it. That was until she ended up knocking him over too. They landed on the floor with Heero on top.

"Oops." Summersong muttered.

Heero looked at her and their eyes met. A spark of emotion flew through his eyes, then vanished. He got up and went about their job. Summersong pulled herself up and stared at him.

"You intrigue me human."

Heero looked at her. "Why"

"You're so different from any of the others I've met. You're so cold. But not the way others are. You hide your emotions, why?"

"Heero grunted. "You wouldn't understand."

"Oh wouldn't I? I understand that both our sorrows have been caused by war. And that we're trying to protect future generations from going through this."

"We have work to do."

"You can ignore me if it makes you feel better. But I'll understand you one day or die trying."

Heero was about to respond when Duo and Moonchild walked in. "You too seem to be mighty cozy. What ever happened to 'I'll never forgive that no good, conniving, idiotic " Summersong was cut off by Moonchild's hand.

She glared at Summersong then turned and gave Duo an apologizing look. Riverwind and Wufei walked in, breaking up any argument that might have happened. They were glaring at each other. Treeflower walked in and dumped her armful of weapons in the middle of the room. Quatre walked in behind her blushing. Moonchild raised her eyebrow. She looked at Riverwind and Summersong but they shrugged their shoulders.

Everyone turned when they heard talking.

"It was not my fault. You didn't have to throw me in."

"And miss the look on your face never."

"I hate you."

"We've already been over this."

They walked into the room with everyone staring at them. Summersong cracked up and started laughing.

"What happened to you two?" Quatre asked.

"We had a little accident with the mud hole."

The girls and Duo started laughing at that. Trowa and Skydancer were quite a site. Their clothes were plastered with mud. They had it in their hair making it stick out at weird angles and it was smeared on their faces. Skydancer had it dripping from her wings.

They stuck their weapons with the rest.

"It's not that funny." Skydancer said.

"Yes it is." Treeflower said through her giggles.

Skydancer stuck her tongue out at her. "I'm going to change now." She walked to her room and changed.

When she came back, the others were waiting. Trowa was changed also. 

"So, now that everyone's here. Are we ready?" Summersong asked.

The guys nodded. The traps had been set, the weapons stock piled, and the village was hidden. 

"All right then, everyone to your stations." Heero said and walked off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Summersong shouted and ran to keep up with him. The others shook their heads and headed to their posts.

Absolute silence covered everything. But soon they could hear Ivan and his "army" coming. Everyone tensed up and waited.

***********************************************************************************************************************

****

Well, did you like this chapter? Sorry it took this long to get it out. I had writer's block. I'll try to get he next chapter out soon. Please review!


	10. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing ****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. Now that that's done with. I bet you all thought that last chapter would have some action in it. Admit it, you did. Well aren't I just evil to make you wait? Deal with it! Now on to the story.

Gundam Fairies

By: Kallie

Chapter 8

Everyone tensed as the first of Ivan's army came into view. They weren't going to give away their position just yet. By now it was dusk. The sun had just set.

One of Ivan's men fell into a trap and broke his leg. Others went to help him and ended up in different traps. Ivan rolled his eyes; _I am stuck with a bunch of superstitious idiots!_ He furiously thought to himself.

Then without warning some of his men toppled. Before Ivan could act something dug into his shoulder. He pulled it out to see a piece of ice. His men were running around screaming about a haunted forest.

"It's not haunted you fools! It's the fairies!" He roared. The men stopped running because they were more afraid of him then the fairies. After all he was the one who came into their homes and threatened their families.

"Now stop acting like the demented fools I know you are and destroy them."

"Umm, sir?" a meek voice said from behind him.

"What!?"

"We don't even know where they are."

"Then get out there and start looking. DON'T ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING?!" When no one answered Ivan's face turned a dangerous color. "Then let me clarify it for you. When you find the fairies or their accomplices you shoot first ask later. When they are all dead report back here."

The fairies and the guys watched all of this silently. They all looked at Treeflower. She nodded, and silently took off into the air. She positioned herself and when the villagers were in her line of direct sight she let loose. The vines seemed to come alive and snake towards them, then Treeflower herself took action. She gave her war cry as loud as she could while flying toward them. It was truly a scary sight.

Several villagers broke and ran. That was the signal for the rest of the good guys to start. They got arrows ready and while they were heading toward their victims Summersong lit them on fire. The guys shot with whatever they had: bows, arrows, catapults, etc.

The rest of the girls grabbed a bow each and took to the air. The cries of the wounded and the dying rang out in the otherwise silent forest. The girls took out a good number, and had succeeded in cornering Ivan.

The fairies had surrounded him, but he stood there calmly. Riverwind was staring at Ivan suspiciously. _That was too easy. He's a better fighter than that, and never lets his guard down. Something's not right._ She thought to herself, but never the less inched back ever so slightly.

" You're losing Ivan." Treeflower stated.

He looked at her and smirked. "I think not." And more villagers came out from seemingly nowhere. Now it was the girls who were surrounded.

"I knew it couldn't be that easy." Riverwind muttered.

"Why are you doing this?" Summersong asked.

"Why? Well that's easy. You should know why."

"Well we don't so enlighten us." Moonchild snapped.

"Your people took my heritage. It's your fault that we suffered on that hideous planet, Water World." He said that last word with such hate the girls back up slightly.

"The forest is our. It's always been, and it always will be. Mother Forest gave it to us fair and square." Summersong yelled. "You have no right to try to take it away from us! Just because your people squandered what they were given and ruined your world doesn't mean we'll let you have ours!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Take care of them." Ivan sneered. "All except for her." He pointed to Riverwind. Her eyes widened in confusion. "I didn't come here just to reclaim what was mine. I also came for a bride. And you fit the description perfectly." Riverwind's face took on a look of disgust.

"In your dreams pal. You won't get me without a fight."

When Wufei heard Ivan's proclamation, his blood boiled. "Injustice! No one takes _MY_ Woman!"

Duo heard his ranting and couldn't ignore teasing him. "Since when did she become _your_ woman?"

"Shut up Maxwell!"

Duo deciding it was wise shut up and turned his attention to the battle. The girls had sprung into the air and were giving it a good fight, but they were badly outnumbered. Riverwind however was on her own against Ivan. Neither was getting an advantage over the other at the moment. 

Treeflower had lost her bow and was trying to strangle a few people. But someone got a hold of her foot and pulled her down. She started to fight with her fists, while swearing profusely. Quatre cried out because Treeflower was losing badly and he was beginning to feel it. 

Then Treeflower started to glow green. (Like after the battle with Quatre when Heero came out of his Gundam. Only green.) The men near her were blasted away. She stood up and her eyes were pure green also. A dome of green light surrounded her. Then the earth shook as trees uprooted themselves and started to move and attack people.

Moonchild was cornered. She'd been pulled from the sky earlier. She was still feeling pain from the last battle. Now she'd run out of arrows and he no way out. As the men closed in on her, she let out a scream of rage. As she screamed the men flew backward and hit trees. She let out a deep purple glow. A purple dome sprung up around her, and star shaped blasts of pure energy hit people.

Summersong had managed to stay in the air, however she'd dropped her bow. She didn't want to kill these people. Just scare them into leaving the forest alone. She was constantly dodging arrows and stuff. She started to get tired and slow down. That's when she got hit. It was really just a knick on her shoulder. But she dropped to the ground in shock. She landed in a crouch. She looked around her in fear. Then growled. She'd vowed never to die like this, so she got up glared at them all. She was really tired but put some energy into a blast of wind. Then she fell to her knees. She let out a yellow glow but stayed on her knees. Like the others a dome went up, but in her color. The elements of the different seasons blasted people constantly, but also zaps of energy.

Skydancer was having her own problems at the moment. Out of the corner of her eye she'd noticed the different colored domes go up. First the green, then purple, and yellow. But she had to concentrate on what was at hand. Currently she was fighting off one opponent with her bow and another with her dagger. She'd lost her arrows a long time ago. She got slashed on the leg, and started to see red. She kicked the one who'd wounded her and knocked him out. But another was there to replace him. She gritted her teeth and continued to fight. Then her opponents were knocked away from her and she glowed orange. A dome similar to the others sprung up around her. Her attack was energy in the form of animals and the animals that had been helping her grew to three times their size.

Riverwind was starting to lose to Ivan when they saw the domes. They paused in their fighting for a moment. Then Ivan was tackled from behind. Wufei started to fight. 

"Wufei! What are you doing?!"

"Stay out of this woman!"

"No! This is my fight." Wufei looked up at her then continued to fight.

Her next comment made him freeze. "I said stay out of this, _human._" Her voice was low and dangerous. 

Ivan took this opportunity to strike back. He threw Wufei into a tree. Riverwind whimpered in pain and bit her lip. Ivan looked between the two and a knowing look came over his face.

"So, You bonded with a human. How beneath you."

"If I wanted your approval, which I don't, I'd have asked first."

"You can be greater than all of this. You have the power of water in your heritage, just like me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Join me and I'll spare your friends."

"In case you haven't noticed they seem to be holding their own nicely. I'm going to have to turn you down on that offer."

Ivan shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." He lunged at her, but she was already beyond pissed. She glowed blue and he went shooting away from her. The dome thing happened with her too. Water shot from every which way out of the dome. A tidal wave crash into some.

Wufei pulled himself into a sitting position. The others came over and joined him. They watched as a beam of light shot from each dome and joined. It formed a ball of white light. The light shot out and snatched the fighting villagers. They were sent home to their families. The others who'd been fighting were wrapped in the light and deposited in some very nasty places.

The light then lifted Ivan into the air. He struggled and thrashed, but it was useless. Riverwind opened her eyes long enough to whisper "Good bye Ivan." In the silence it was heard by all.

Mother Forest appeared underneath Ivan. She reached up and slapped him across the face. "You have been cursed by all the tribes, and the very forest itself." With that she placed her hand on his chest and more white light appeared. Ivan's eyes widened. Mother Forest had a hard look in her eyes. She started talking, but never took her eyes off Ivan. "Tell the girls I could never be more proud of them. They are free to do what they please with their lives." She intensified the light and both she and Ivan disappeared.

The guys stared in shock. Not two seconds after the two disappeared, the white light spread out over everything. The forest was regrowing what had been cut down. The animals that had fallen in battle were revived. Wolftrotter walked up and sat down in front of Skydancer. He looked at Trowa like he'd know what was happening.

The domes started to lose their light and disappeared at the same time. Treeflower slumped to the ground. She'd been at it the longest. Moonchild looked around confused. Summersong stood up, and Skydancer threw herself at Wolftrotter. She hugged him fiercely. Riverwind shook her head to clear it. 

The girls looked at each other and smiled. They'd made it through. Then they started to feel their wounds. "So, did we win?" Moonchild asked hesitantly. 

"Yep." Duo answered her. 

Her face took on a look of pure joy. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "WE WON! WOHOO!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. 

Quatre went over to help Treeflower up, while Trowa approached Skydancer and Wolftrotter.

I told you he was a good human.

Shut up!

Just admit I'm right.

You were right.

Summersong went to Heero. She smiled at him then hugged him tight. Riverwind on the other hand was trying to help Wufei. Trying being the main word there.

"Just let me help you."

"Absolutely not."

"If you'd listened to me earlier you wouldn't have been injured. And I wouldn't have had to worry about you!"

"I wasn't about to sit back while that **BEEP **stole _my_ woman."

"Oh so I'm your woman now am I, _human_?" 

"Yes you are."

"What are you trying to say?" 

"That you're going to be my wife shortly."

"I don't even get a choice?" Riverwind was highly amused.

"Fine. Would you marry me?"

"Sure. You couldn't live without me." Before Wufei could protest Riverwind kissed him.

While that was happening, Quatre was trying to help Treeflower. She was really weak. "Oh. That hurt."

"Are you all right Treeflower?" Quatre asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Quatre." She got a glint of amusement in her eye. "Are you falling for me Quatre?"

"No." Treeflower got a hurt look. "I've already fallen for Treeflower."

She smiled. "Would you be my mate, Quatre?"

"Hey! I was going to ask you that."

"I know. That's why I said it first. So is it a yes?"

Quatre nodded. "You bet." He gave her a kiss.

Trowa and Skydancer had watched the scene between Quatre and Treeflower. "How sweet." Skydancer said and sighed. Trowa looked at her. "Skydancer you're the only person I know that can make me laugh. Will you marry me?"

Skydancer was taken aback. "Do you love me Trowa?" He thought for a moment and nodded his head. 

"Good, because I love you too. Yes I would love to marry you. As long as we can keep lots of animals."

Trowa nodded, then scooped her into his arms and kissed her. 

Summersong was still hugging Heero. "You can let go now."

"Why? I like it here."

He looked at her funny. "What's wrong Heero?"

"Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because deep down inside I know we're exactly the same." She smiled. "Besides, I have a promise to keep. I still don't understand you."

He looked at her. "You could get hurt you know. I'm new at this emotion thing."

"Then let's learn together. It's still new to me, and I've shown emotion sense I was little."

Heero looked at her and nodded. "All right then. So you're marrying me right?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say that is apprehension in your eyes." She teased. "Of course I'm marrying you." She then silenced the rest of his fears and kissed him.

Duo and Moonchild looked at all the happy couples. "Guess it's only us now. We're the only sane ones." He commented.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Duo."

"What do you mean Babe."

"I told you don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"You know you're not so bad when you're on my side."

"Thanks. So are you saying we should join them?"

Moonchild nodded. "Yep."

"That's fine with me. We're engaged now Babe. So how about a kiss?" Moonchild smiled and kissed her fiancé.

A bright light interrupted all of them. The all looked up to see a vision of Mother Forest and a few other people with her. She smiled. "See? I told you they were in capable hands."

"What happened?" Summersong asked.

"Girls, I am so proud of you. You exceed everyone's expectations of you. I want to give you one last gift before I leave."

"But you can't leave!" Moonchild said in desperation.

"I'm needed here. You'll do fine. I love you all so much. Now I want you to go live your life and promise me you'll have lots of children and grandchildren. Here." 5 books appeared. "This is the story of what just befell us as well as the complete history of your people and your legends."

"Thank you, but please don't leave." Skydancer begged.

"I must. Now goodbye. We'll meet again someday." She gave them all a look." But it had better not be for a long time." She waved and disappeared.

"She'd gone." Treeflower stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Moonchild said. The two started to argue.

"Yep. Everything is back to normal." Skydancer said.

***************

__

two years later . . .

The group stood in a mansion. They had all gotten married. The guys were now the legal guardians of the forest. But they let the girls make all the decisions concerning it. The girls kept up the customs of their people.

Someone had found out about their struggle and it soon became galactic news. Dermal was furious that someone else had gotten the land but soon gave up when he decided the guys would never sell the land.

Wolftrotter had been brought in to live with them. He soon became everyone's pet, and loved the attention. He too found a mate and was now the proud father of a litter of pups.

Right now the group was celebrating the defeat of Ivan. Treeflower was playing with her son, Michael. He had dark blonde hair and Quatre's eyes. He was about a year and a half old. Quatre sat next to her gazing at the both of them lovingly. 

Skydancer was dealing with two of her newborn children. Trowa held one also. They'd been blessed with triplets, two girls and a boy. They were about a week old. The boy took after Skydancer, while the elder girl took after Trowa. The other one had his eyes and bright red hair. They'd named the girls Catherine (the Trowa clone) and Midii (the other one). The boy was named Alexander.

Summersong was sitting on the couch. Heero was on the floor playing with the son they'd adopted. He was 5, and named Millardo. Summersong held their eight-month old daughter, Relena. She had Heero's hair and Summersong's eyes.

Moonchild was standing next to Duo. She was holding their son, Solo. He would be 2 in a month. He had Duo's eyes and Moonchild's hair. She was currently pregnant again. This time it would be a girl, they were going to name her Hilde.

Riverwind was bugging Wufei about food. She was due any day now with their baby. She started to complain about pain. Treeflower heard this and got up. She calmly told her," Your experiencing the joys of labor now."

"Any day now, does not mean today!" Wufei shouted in a panic. Michael chose this moment to be naughty. Quatre got up and disciplined him. "Michael Nightvine Winner, you know better than that."

Around sunset that day Wufei and Riverwind were the parents of a beautiful little girl named, Icefall. She had Wufei's black hair, and amber colored eyes. 

"And so the forest was protected. But more importantly those who protected it lived happily."

"That was a great story Grandmam. Is it true?"

"Of course it is. Now off to bed with you. " As several children scampered off, an old woman with gray streaked hair turned to see someone in the doorway.

"You shouldn't tell them that Mom. You know it's not true."

"But it is." As she walked out she handed her something. She looked at the object then stared at her mother. "How'd you get this?"

"I told you. I was there." 

"But what about everything else that's happened?"

"Those people were ignorant fools, but I forgive them because they had no idea what they were doing."

"But, it was just a legend."

"I've always told you the truth, Midii. You've just never listened."

****

The End

***********************************************************************************************************************

Well that's the end of this story. I hope you liked it. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with me through it. I want to thank all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to get your reviews. Thanks,

KALLIE


End file.
